


Blood Lust

by babyvagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, it's mostly smut my dudes, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: Ryan Haywood has a lust for blood, but you? You've got a lust for him.





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has a playlist associated with it! https://open.spotify.com/user/ravenpawss/playlist/0i7vtZIiZMjoucr8LDCKkE?si=-D6fk5uDR_ycx-EJhhDXHA

You grunted softly as Ryan pushed you up against the wall, his hand fisted in your hair. His free hand ghosted over your stomach.

  
“Are you going to be a good boy?” Ryan huffed into your ear, pushing your face against the wall.

  
“Yes,” you gasped quietly.

  
Ryan pulled your head back and smashed his lips against your jaw, hand sliding down to your center. His fingers ghosted past your dick and dipped into your wet hole.

  
“Were you expecting me?” Ryan chuckled darkly.

  
“No,” you whimpered, rolling your hips. Ryan’s hand dragged away, sliding his fingers back up your body. His hand found your chest and pinched a nipple, causing you to gasp out a small moan.

  
“You’re just this wet five minutes after I show up?”

  
“You get me excited,” you admitted.

  
Ryan snorted and turned you around, pushing your back against the wall and kissing you roughly. Your hands found his shoulders, resting there for a moment before one hand slipped up the back of his neck and fisted in his long hair.

  
His hands gripped your waist and easily lifted you up, fingers slipping down to your thighs as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

  
“C’mon,” he growled, carrying you across your apartment to your bed. He dropped you onto the mattress, watching you bounce with a nasty grin on his face.

  
“What?” you asked, smiling up at him.

  
Instead of answering, Ryan shrugged his leather jacket off and threw it over the back of your desk chair. You watched him as he undressed, fingers reaching down your body to play with your cock.

  
“No touching,” Ryan growled as he unzipped his pants.

  
“No fun,” you pouted, but obediently pulled your hand away. You folded your arms behind your head and watched Ryan fold his clothes and stack them neatly on your desk. You rolled your eyes but didn’t comment on it; you’d grown used to his quirks.

  
Ryan climbed onto the bed and knelt over you, a knee on either side of your hips. Your hands instinctively went to his chest, fingers tracing over a faded scar. He placed his hands over yours, forcing your palms flat against his chest. You smiled up at him and he closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as his hands dropped to his sides. Your hands slipped away from him and dropped to the mattress. You curled your fingers in the bedsheets.

  
“Ryan,” you whispered.

  
Ryan blinked his eyes open and stared down at you for a moment before leaning down and kissing you. He licked into your mouth but pulled away a moment later, teeth catching on your bottom lip.

  
“Ryan,” you repeated, breathless now.

  
“Shh,” Ryan hummed. He brushed his lips against your jaw, then your throat. You tipped your head back to give him better access, but he was already kissing down your chest.

  
“Ryan,” you whispered once more. He hummed a questioning response against your stomach. You reached out a hand, small fingers curling in his hair as his lips moved down, down, down to your cock. You let out a small moan as Ryan wrapped his lips around you.

  
Ryan chuckled at your moan, and the vibrations made you moan again. You whined wordlessly as he pulled back, sucking as he did so that your dick slipped from his mouth with a wet sound. His hand came up to your pelvis, palm resting in your curly hair and thumb rubbing clumsily at your dick. This method had worked wonders months ago, but now your dick had grown too big to fit beneath his thumb. You were about to complain when you felt his hot tongue move over your wet hole and you let out another moan.

  
Ryan grunted and gave up using his hand where he had been, and instead moved it down to slip two fingers into your hole.

  
“Fuck,” you gasped softly.

  
Ryan licked over your dick before taking it into his mouth again. You tightened your grip on his hair, causing him to grunt.

  
Just as you were about to cum, a phone buzzed, and Ryan pulled away from you.

  
“Ignore it,” you said, trying to pull him back by his hair, but he easily pulled away. You pouted and crossed your arms over your chest as you watched Ryan walk back to the desk. He checked his phone, typed something out, then set the phone down and started to get dressed.

  
“Wait, stop,” you said, sitting up. “Don’t go.”

  
“I have to,” Ryan sighed, pulling his shirt over his head.

  
“I didn’t even get to touch you. C’mon just let me blow you real quick-“

  
“Yeah, right.” Ryan laughed, interrupting you. “We both know your gag reflex is too bad to blow me.”

  
“I’ve been practicing! I swear, I can-“

  
Ryan snapped your name and you immediately shut your mouth. “I have to go. Now.” He said.

  
“Who texted you?” You asked.

  
“It doesn’t matter.”

  
“Was it some girl?”

  
Ryan said your name again in a warning tone. You opened your mouth to speak again and he narrowed his eyes. You let out an angry huff and looked away.

  
“Fine,” you said.

  
“See you,” Ryan said as she pulled his leather jacket back on. He turned to leave, but hesitated a moment and dug something out of his pocket. He fidgeted with whatever he’d grabbed for a few seconds before smacking his hand down on the desk. It wasn’t until after the door slammed shut behind him that you noticed the money he’d left for you.

  
You got up from the bed and pulled your underwear on before crossing to the desk. You picked up the small stack of bills and counted out $500 in twenties. Tears welled up in your eyes and you placed the money back on the table, digging blunt nails into the hard wood. After a silent moment you turned, sweeping the money off the desk, and knocked over your chair. You watched it clatter to the floor, and sighed as you realized lashing out hadn’t made you feel any better. What you really wanted was to call the stupid Vagabond and tell him you could take care of yourself, you didn’t need his pity cash or his pity fucks, but you didn’t have his number and, frankly, you knew none of it was true. You did need the Vagabond. You needed him to come over and restock your pill box, you needed him to throw away the spoiled milk, you needed him to water the plant he’d bought you, you needed him to fuck you like the world was ending, you needed him, you needed him, you needed him.

  
Most of all, you needed him to love you back. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might write more if this goes over well.


End file.
